


wind chimes

by nuoyiwriter



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, WayV - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyiwriter/pseuds/nuoyiwriter
Summary: a chance encounter in a little bookstore, leads kun on a new adventure straight out of his favourite novels.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. i

windchimes filled the air. 

wind moving between the metal tubes. making them sway and brush against each other. it was a gentle sound. the musicality in it giving off a calming air. surrounding the listener in a warm, stress relieving atmosphere. the breeze today felt light. like a cooling kiss against your skin while the sun blazed miles above in the sky. as if the air was reminding everyone the heat was only temporary. another month and it would take over itself, taking the temperature down. 

he was sitting reading another historical romance novel. it might have been his third this week. he couldn't resist. something about the period sense of courting and manners, blending with passion and lusting, could set his imagination wild like nothing else. so he let himself indulge in them. it couldn't do any harm. not when his own love life was painfully non-existent. living vicariously through these books was all he had. 

that's why he liked it here at the little bookstore it had become almost a second home. he knew the walk here better than any other route. could map out every single curb, bend in the footpath, even every single tree if he had to. over the past year or so it had become a safe haven for him. the workers knew him, three of them in total. including mrs kim, the elderly woman who owned the store. she'd opened it in her mid-thirties, some forty odd years ago. following her love of books and wanting a business of her own. it had withstood the times and to this day remained a successful little store. she'd expanded it over the years of course. now it included different little touches that made it what it was. bought the building next door and converted it into a book cafe. and there were little tables and couches spread around between the shelves, and always the place seemed to have a touch of silence about it that gave it almost a library feel. you could say it was like a library. that's how mrs kim considered it when she spoke of her achievements. she didn't mind those who came here just to escape for a while. even if they didn't buy anything. most of the time they'd come back. and it would pay off. she had been here the first day he'd discovered it. his mother bringing him, knowing his love for books. of course it had been a shot in the dark on whether or not it would house the kind of books for him. luckily it had. and now he was basically part of the furniture. 

his mind was currently being transported to southern france. 1875 to be exact. a young woman named brigitte and her star crossed lover davide. it was quite a corny novel. one of the quick reads you might pick up to cleanse your palette or fill a quota on how many books you wanted to get through. it didn't matter to him. the few scenes that managed to transport you away were worth the cheese that it was filled with. normally he would try to stick to audiobooks for anything longer than this. 

"you dropped your bag"

the voice pierced the almost silence that had enveloped him. he'd never heard it before. at least not distinctively like this. it must be someone new to the store. or someone he'd never met here before.it sounded full of life. a healthy, humourful, sort of voice. young sounding too. male was his best guess. head turning towards it slightly he wondered was it him they were addressing. could it be ?

"m-me?" his voice came out low and unsure. 

"yes. it's behind you. some of your stuff's spilled out" the voice responded. 

he didn't turn around. his hands glued to the book on the table before him. breathing a little irregularly his nerves settled into place.  
"did you hear me ? dude it's like all over the walkway. aren't you going to pick it up?" 

they sounded annoyed. of course they probably were. if his stuff was all after spilling out then he'd probably been trying to get past and was either blocked or didn't want to just step over it. 

"s-sorry.." he mumbled out. turning gently in his seat. now clammy hands letting go of the book. he was halfway standing when another voice addressed him. this one familiar. this one instantly letting some relief wash through him. 

"kun sweetheart ? are you alright ?" came mrs kims’ silk toned words. she sounded way younger than her 76 years. it had always fascinated him. 

"m-my stuff is...spilled" he told her. "i....i can't....." he tried to explain. wondering if the strange voice was still there behind him. he hadn't heard footsteps, which pointed at the answer being yes. a little shifting of feet seconds later told him the guess was correct. it was accompanied with a sigh of somewhat frustration as the stranger moved. 

a thud against the legs of his chair vibrated through him. 

"your shit's back in the bag now." came the stranger's voice again. "maybe be caref-"

"ten! you watch your language in this establishment. i won't have your antics in here." scolded mrs kim. 

a huff sounded out and footsteps leaving followed it. the stranger, ten, was moving away. seconds later there was a gentle hand on his arm. 

"never mind your sweet head about him. he's got too much energy and nowhere good to put it. i've hung your bag back up in it's place." the woman's soft voice told him. "you just get back to your book. france this time is it ?" she asked after turning over the cover neatly to take a peek. "maybe someday you'll get out there. experience the french air for yourself." 

kun smiled to himself as he lowered back into the seat. "th-thank you."

the lady's slower retreating footsteps sounded before disappearing entirely. only the gentle wind chimes remained again with the distant sound of traffic. hesitantly he let his hands rest back on the table. it hadn't even been that big of a deal. he was used to encounters like this. maybe it had just been the stranger's voice that had put him off. or maybe it was just an off day in general for him. but kun could still feel his heartbeat thrumming in his collarbones erratically. finally his fingers brushed against the page he'd been on. taking a second to find where he'd been before his index finger brushed against the raised dots that met him as he continued the sentence. his eyes resting on nothing on particular, looking a little distant as he let the braille take him back to france.


	2. ii

windchimes filled the air. 

a week later kun was back in the bookstore. this time he had an audiobook. the tales of a young scottish lady and her love life too long to be transcribed for those who couldn't see. he'd have been carrying a tonne of weight if it had. making his way towards his usual spot carefully he worried if he was dripping on the floor. having gotten caught in a light shower outside and could feel the wet drops starting to heat up now that he was inside and out of the rain. he hoped he wasn't. that was the last thing he needed today. it had been a long day for him and he was just looking forward to sitting and listening to his book and escaping for an hour or two. it would reset him. 

approaching his seat he got ready. taking the bag he carried off his shoulder and taking out the iphone he used to listen. he was just resting the bag over the side of the chair when he realised it felt occupied. the air was different. he hesitated a moment unsure of what to do. it had never been occupied before. 

his thoughts were broken when someone beat him to the punch of speaking. stomach dropping a little as the voice that came, threw him back a week. it was the same voice who'd told him about his dropped stuff. 

"seats taken." 

kun froze as the name came back to him. mrs kim had called the voice something..a number... ten ? was that it? 

"i... i noticed. could you... could you possibly.... switch to the other side?" he responded in a gentle voice. 

"why would i switch? dude there's like a million other seats. just pick somewhere else" came the defensive response. 

kun had expected it. he always expected it. but it still never ceased to make him nervous. he hated having to explain. hated that there was anything to explain. 

"sir please. it would be really appreciated if you could let me have this particular seat."

the sound of the chairs legs being scraped back came, followed by the overwhelming sense of someone too close to him. they were too close. he wasn't ready. it was too close. 

"it's just a fucking seat" came the sweet voiced man's response. "what's your problem?"

kun gripped the strap of his bag tight as his eyes blinked rapidly. hoped he wasn't tearing up. it always made things worse when he teared up without realising. he just wanted the ground to swallow him up. that would be easier to deal with than having to confront this stranger. he could feel the tension between them. even with the others' expressions lost on him.

"are you just going to stare at me until you weird me out enough that i leave ? because that's an interesting tactic i'll admit....but i'm not so sure you'll get anywhere wi`-"

"STOP...s-stop..." kun stammered out. "i....i'm not...st-...i'm blind."

silence cut through the air as the stranger took a breath in. it was barely audible but with his heightened senses, kun caught it. steeled himself for what came next. the rushed apologies. the asking did he need any help. the pity laced tone that they always used when trying to make amends for the rash behaviour they'd greeted him with. through each familiar exchange, kun felt the will to explain himself, lessen even more. 

but it never came. 

instead a shuffling of feet happened and kun swallowed hard as he tried to regain some sense of composure. the boy named ten was moving out from the seat. 

"s'all yours" came that voice instead. 

hesitation sank in briefly as he pondered the different reaction the stranger had played. he wasn't used to it. didn't know what to make of it. was this some new age form of pity ? this ten guy did sound young. maybe they were similar in age and he didn't know how to react to this situation. maybe they'd never come across it before. not that it mattered one bit to kun. he was mainly just curious about it. but wasn't about to let it be something he'd dwell on. 

coming back to his senses, kun finally let the bag rest on the chairs back before carefully sliding into his usual position. setting his iphone down and beginning to unravel the earphones he'd brought. still hyper aware that the other man hadn't left but was simply pulling out the chair opposite him. focusing his thoughts back on the book, he hesitated once more before setting the earbuds in and pressing play.


	3. iii

windchimes filled the air. 

two weeks later he was returning to the bookstore. a sense of pride running through him. college entrance exams had just finished for him. all things considered he thought he'd done well. maybe well enough to actually see this crazy idea through. it had been a spur of the moment dream a few years ago to pursue the degree life. even if it was going to be more difficult for him than the average applicant. his crazy idea was that maybe, just maybe he could end up working in the industry of books. be it writing them, working in a publishing house, or even just selling them. he'd take that too. 

kun just wanted something that would make him feel accomplished. he never had that outlook. not when the overwhelming feeling that he was destined to spend his whole life just dreaming of what could be. if he had sight. he'd never live out a real life romance like the ones in his books. not even the least far fetched ones. how could anyone fall for the boy who could barely take care of himself. who needed to be aided through the majority of the standard life tasks. no one would ever find him worthy of the effort it would take. no one could ever think of him as someone to love. 

shaking the thoughts from his head, he slid into the familiar seat of his. letting out a low sigh of relief that he'd made it in one piece. it wasn't the most difficult journey to get here but it still always felt like a gentle win. unravelling his headphones felt like a ritual by now. he couldn't count how many times he'd done these exact actions. could be in the hundreds. it was practically part of him now. the corner of his lips quirking upwards slightly, he pulled the last knot apart and raised the buds towards his ears. 

"another romance ? you're really going to suffer through that. for pleasure ?"

the voice reached him just before he'd placed the earbuds in and he froze. he couldn't mistake who it was. the voice had gone from being a stranger to being one he heard almost every time he came here. ten had decided that, while giving up the seat that kun liked to call his, the seat right opposite him would do just fine as his new station. at first kun had been a little perturbed by it. only because no one had ever taken the seat before. or even joined the table he was at. but over the course of a few days he'd gotten used to the never ending feeling of someone's lingering presence. 

"i happen to enjoy them"

he'd never spoken to ten. at least not since that one day when he'd confronted him about the seat. they hadn't even said hello, despite the daily proximity. it had never bothered him. after all it didn't feel like ten would be someone he'd get along with. or that he was someone they would want to converse with. until right now. even if he didn't understand what had prompted the question. 

"guessing you're some kind of.. hopeless romantic then huh." came the man's voice again. "believe in soulmates and true love kisses and all that sort of stuff" 

"i... there's nothing wrong with having that kind of outlook y'know." his tone was on the defence. he couldn't help it. "but for the record. no. i don't. i just like the distraction they bring." 

a hum of disbelief sounded and kun frowned. of course he didn't believe him. 

"what ? your own taste so high and mighty, romance novels are beneath you?" 

"i never said that," ten scoffed. "i was simply wondering if that was why you continuously read them. y'know your volume is a little too high. you can hear the audio if you're close enough. which the seat i'm residing in is. quite the.... graphic passion scenes they have." 

kun felt his face flush before he could stop it. he'd never thought about that before. and just thinking about the sort of scenes that he had come across over the course of his numerous reads. and the volume he'd just presumed was fine. it tied back in with the fact that no one had ever sat at his table before. he had no idea. 

"the boy blushes so fiercely." 

their words were only giving cause for kun to blush harder. 

"i n-never realized. i can... i'll turn it down" he mumbled out.

fumbling with the iphone to find the volume buttons on the side. his actions halted. a hand was resting over his. it was warm and soft on the back of his palm. he knew his eyes had widened but he made no sound or move to pull away. physical contact was rare. and he never knew how to accept it. right now, he didn't even know what had called for it. but ten was letting out a gentle, deep laugh that was vibrating through him. 

"no need to turn it down baby face."

the hand moved from his and kun's breath hitched slightly as instead, two hands came and took the earbuds from where they rested between his fingers. bringing them up towards his ears. he could hear the calm voice of the narrator as they got closer. ten must have pressed play before doing so. 

"i've sort of gotten to like hearing them" 

with that ten gently rested the earbuds into his ears and kun could no longer hear him. all he could hear was the words of the audiobook and the way his heart was racing faster than it had ever done before.


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late update. things here got crazy, i should be back to regular chapter updates from this weekend

windchimes filled the air. 

kun was shivering as he stood under the eave of the bookstore. the cold october air was sinking in. maybe he should have put on more layers. there were showers too. that could chill you right to the bone if you got caught in the wrong one. currently he was waiting to be collected. he couldn't take the chance of getting caught in one of those showers. and so his best friend winwin had told him he'd collect him. he was just running a little late. 

hugging his body, he rocked a little on his feet to keep warm. even with two layers and a scarf he could feel it all the way through him. like it was trying it’s hardest to have him catch a cold after this. 

“doesn’t seem like a day for you to be strolling about?” 

inclining his head towards the voice he found a faint smirk pulling at his lips. the scent of strawberries filled the air around him and kun knew ten had found him. whether the boy was arriving or leaving, he couldn’t tell. but a small part of him was glad either way. over the past month he and ten had bumped into each other a few times here at the store. ever since that day when the other boy had touched his hands, kun had found himself looking forward to even hearing a hello from him. it felt ridiculous. more than that, it was ridiculous. he knew the train of thoughts that always accompanies their encounters, were something he wasn’t allowed. ten was a guy with full vision. not stunted with limitations. he didn’t need to have someone thinking about him, who was. kun had asked the boy to describe himself on one of the occasions. so he could conjure up his own mental picture of how he looked. 

kun hadn’t always been blind. but there was such a slim chance that he would ever see again, that he preferred not to think about the possibility of it. not that he could say the same for his mother. who had been saving up the past few years to afford the surgery recommended. there was a large part of kun that didn’t even want to go through with it, even if his mother raised enough. maybe it was selfish considering how much she’d done up to now, and would continue to do. but he felt that there was no need to put her through the pain of him having the surgery, but the results being negative. he didn’t think he could stomach negative results himself. so far acceptance had sunk in relatively well. giving himself false hope and having to restart that journey again, would only end badly. 

“it shouldn’t be. but it’s alright. i have a lift on the way. convincing someone to collect me is something i’m good at.”

silence descended between them, but it wasn’t as awkward as he might have guessed. 

“hey do you…” 

ten’s soothing voice reached him and kun found himself leaning towards it in anticipation of whatever the question was. 

“...i know you probably don’t text. but do you… i mean do you ever make calls off that phone of yours ?”

he could feel his face pulling into a puzzled frown. he did make calls occasionally. usually it was only to his mother or winwin when they hadn’t hung out in a while and kun missed the company. they’d talk for hours while winwin played video games. he liked the background sound that made it feel like he wasn’t just talking to a device. 

“yeah, i.. sometimes do..”

“alright perfect, give it here.” 

kun felt his phone leave his hand and heard the other boy tapping keys on it. a few moments later a warm hand was holding his to help him take back the device without dropping it. 

“I saved my number in there and sent myself a text message so i have yours…” came ten’s voice. did he detect a hint of humour in it ? “..looks like your ride is here. talk to you later baby face.”

kun didn’t even get time to register what the boy had said or done before winwin’s familiar voice reached him, calling for him to get in. distinctly he could also hear the receding footsteps that must belong to ten, for kun couldn’t feel the full atmosphere that was usually evident when the boy was standing near him. letting out a quiet sigh to himself he made his way towards winwin’s voice.


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took forever to come i know. things got crazier than anticipated. but thank you to anyone who checks back to this from before ♡︎

windchimes filled the air. 

standing as a soft background noise that filtered into kun’s bedroom from the slightly open window. it was approaching the hour where he usually would prepare for bed; following his routine, rhythmic in it’s motions. moving along the familiar path from his bathroom to his bed, he sank onto the edge of it. a wide yawn leaving his lips. today had been tiring. not for any particular reason, it was just one of those where even doing nothing, seemed to drain one's energy. just as he was pulling back the covers, a vibration accompanied by the familiar sound of his ringtone, filled the room. 

a puzzled frown creased his forehead. it wasn’t a usual time for anyone to call. and even if it was, winwin was out of town for some dance competition. the last thing he would be doing on the night before, was calling kun. hand reaching for the device, he picked up. after all, it could be important.

“kun speaking” 

“baby face, do you always answer the phone so seriously?”

kun hoped ten didn’t hear the sharp intake of breath he took after hearing his voice. kun hadn’t even thought about how the other boy had given him his number. not until this very moment. 

“n-no. i.. i mean sometimes. i didn’t think to check the caller ID this time.” 

standing once more he crossed the room and made sure his bedroom door was shut. returning along the familiar path to his bed and climbing underneath the covers. heart thrumming in his chest. the strawberry scented boy had called him for some unknown reason. 

“tsk.. after i saved myself under such a cute name too.” came the humourful toned response. “so did you finish that book yet..” 

and so it went. for most of the next week and a half kun spent his nights anticipating the calls from ten. curled up under the covers with his phone laying on the pillow next to him, they would talk for sometimes upwards of two hours. about anything at all. ten would ramble about his days in art school. kun liked hearing him describe his artwork. mental images of his own creation pouring into his mind as he imagined what they must look like. sadness pitted in his stomach, that he couldn’t actually see them for real. he also had found out numerous things about the two cats the other boy owned. it wasn’t hard to discern from the fondness that filtered into his voice when they were mentioned, that ten cared for them a whole pile. 

in return kun divulged about the books he had read over the years, or those he looked forward to getting his hands on soon. he even spoke to the other boy about his piano talent. his love for music only after growing since his hearing had become his prime sense. ten had queried how come he hadn’t pursued higher education in that line, to which he had begrudgingly admitted his own lack of confidence in himself where that was concerned. 

“what are your weekend plans this week ?”

“none as of right now. my mom’s got some work conferences, and winwin has another dance schedule.” kun pondered, thinking about his schedule. 

“want to come to a concert ?” 

the question landed and kun fell into a stunned silence. him ? a concert ? surely ten must have considered how that could provide all kinds of inconveniences for him. having to look after kun the entire time more than likely. 

“me ? are you sure that’s..”

“.. if you don’t want to that’s okay. i just wanted to offer, i thought it could be fu—..”

“no! no… i mean yes. i would love to.. to go to a concert. i just. i don’t want to be a nuisance.” 

a light shake in his voice was evident, he couldn’t have hid it even if he’d realized it was there. torn between the very idea of something like this with the other boy, and the crashing reality of his needing a babysitter of sorts. 

“you could never be a nuisance kun. i don’t mind helping you out. you should be able to enjoy stuff like this without feeling guilty about me of all people..” came ten’s voice in a reassuring tone. “.. i’ll pick you up friday. at seven” 

the line went dead and kun lay there listening to the dead dial tone. a concert ? it seemed so far from base it almost didn’t feel real. but it was. hanging up on his end finally, he placed the phone in it’s regular position on the nightstand. blanket pulling over his shoulder, a smile growing on his lips as he shut his eyes, blocking out the faint hint of light that was all that remained behind his vision. 

a concert with ten. it would be a good weekend.


	6. vi

"do i look okay ?" 

kun was trying not to let his voice shake while asking the question. however despite his best attempts he could hear it waver just a little. nerves were usual for him in new situations, so he hoped his mother would just presume it was that and nothing more. palm flat against his chest he smoothed down his t-shirt. waiting on a response. 

"you look wonderful sweetheart," came the somewhat late reply. "..it's just a concert. i'm sure everyone will be casual"

he knew people would be casual. he had hoped his own outfit passed that mark. why he was so nervous about it when it didn't even really matter to him in the grand scheme of things, he couldn't say. or he could. but admitting it out loud felt like opening the door for a whole lot more by way of complications. 

the sound of a car pulling up filled his senses and the nerves sprang off all over again. heart thrumming in his chest when the doorbell followed it a few moments later. it was all he could do not to turn and make his way back into his room. hide for the rest of the night. it wouldn't be so bad right ? he could just tell the other boy he had sudenly felt unwell. 

"..i'll take good care of him i promise mrs qian."

the voice floated into the room and with it came footsteps. kun saw blurry light changes, and knew ten had entered. 

"ready to go baby face?"

for the sake of his dignity, kun silently prayed he wasn't blushing. 

*

the car ride there had been fine. listening to ten ramble on about the artist they were going to see. now, out of it and hearing the hustle and bustle of hundreds of people milling around, he felt the anxiety sink in a little. hands at his waist his fingers wrung together. the nerves finding a physical manifestation. 

"don't worry. i won't lead you astray"

the voice pulled him from his thoughts. feeling ten link an arm into his, kun inhaled a little too sharp. surprise etched onto his face, which the other boy picked up on. 

"i promise. just... hold onto my arm if you really wanna make sure."

ten's voice was softer than it's usual teasing manner. it wasn't that he didn't believe the other boy would take care of him. in fact he had no doubt about that based off of all their interaction up to now. it was something different that had drawn the reaction from him. the same thing that had him grinning into his pillow like an idiot when they spoke on the phone. the thoughts that weren't allowed. hesitantly, kun reached his free hand up. fingers wrapping around the warm arm that held him. usually he would have protested. but something stayed his habit. 

"okay..i.. i trust you."

*

it was more than kun could ever have imagined. the whole ride home, his ears had been ringing with the echo of the songs they'd heard. for once he had no complaints about it almost being overload on his eardrums. despite the heightened sense, he had gone the whole concert in a total state of happiness. he hadn't shut up the entire car ride back either. recounting some of his favourite parts, and quizzing ten on what he had liked the most about it all. whether he had actually remembered to let ten actually give him an answer, was undecided. 

hands back at his waist, playing with the end of his t-shirt this time, he rested his head back against the seat. falling into silence, a happy smile across his face. kun knew he'd be dreaming about the concert for at least a week. reliving the experience in his head so as never to forget it. the other boy had bought him some merch. a tshirt, to add to his collection ten had said. 

once he'd been helped out of the car and onto the familiar path that led into his house, kun came back down to reality. 

"that was... one of the best nights i've ever had in my life."

a quiet laugh reached him.followed by ten's arm linking back into his. walking him up towards the door. 

"..no seriously! i really mean it when i say..thank you. i don't... i don't get to do these kinds of things like, ever, anymore. tonight was... everything. music really just... thank you"

"i'm glad you had a good time. i was worried y'know. thought maybe it wouldn't be up to your standards. after all that exstensive theory about music you gave me these past few weeks"

snorting, his free hand clamped over his mouth at the realization he'd done it. 

"i promise i'm not as pompous as all of that might have suggested. it just.. it's my favourite thing"

hearing the familiar sound of the porch's wood underfoot, kun deflated a little knowing it was really the end of the night. unlinking his arm from ten's, he sighed. but it was one of content, more than regret. 

"i'm gonna have to pay back the favour somehow. might take me a minute but i'll come up with someth-..."

everything went still. wasn't that how it played out in the movies, if he remembered correctly ? it's what it felt like at that very moment. all he could hear was the faint tinkle of the windchimes his mother had hung over the window. that and the fastpaced thrum of his heartbeat. the concert had been nothing on his sense. nothing in comparison to this. 

a soft hand held his cheek. warm against his skin. his own skin heating it back from how it was flushing. equally soft lips were pressed against his. they lingered, before repeating the motion again even softer, against the corner of his mouth. followed by one last one on his cheek. thumb brushing across the rise of it softly before it was gone. the warmth and the ringing silence. 

"that's all the repayment i could ever need babyface. hope it wasn't out of line. sleep well"

just like that he was gone. kun couldn't estimate how long he stood there. he had heard ten's retreating footsteps, heard the engine start and the car take off until the sound was no longer within reach. the mix of shock and disbelief within him felt like they were gonna come out his throat. 

ten had just kissed him. he had kissed him, and kun wanted nothing more than for him to come back and do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, if anyone comes back to this. i love you and i'm so sorry i've been gone forever and a day. my country has been dealing with COVID-19 in quite a bad way and things took a little toll mentally, especially considering i am considered an essential worker throughout the lockdown we've been in since before christmas. but i hope this chapter can make up for my absence in some way. ♡︎
> 
> *as usual: i don't claim to own any of the people in this work. it was just created out of a dream i had that seemed to fit this pairing. i hope you enjoy. feedback is not required but it is always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't claim to own any of the people in this work. it was just created out of a dream i had that seemed to fit this pairing. i hope you enjoy. feedback is not required but it is always welcomed.


End file.
